Yu-Gi-Oh: the dark side of dimensions the series
by alexrusso89
Summary: Cover image by Dyunasumon Set during the current season of Yu-Gi-Oh! Jessi Noire a struggling duelist, enters Kaiba's new competition Duel Links and begins the road to greatness, featuring legendary duellists and locations. Will Jessi be overwhelmed ?
1. Yami Bakura reborn

"Fucking usless!"

The words still rang in her ears. Jessi looked down as a blue eye white dragon destroyed her Zoodiac Rapier reducing the last of her life points.

" I...uh...good" but she was cut off

" Save it, you suck as a duelist " Kelsey sneered.

Purple Light?

That was the first thing Jessi saw. Lines were beginning to take shape. She saw what looked like a gold ring with a pyramid in its centre and four gold spikes hanging from the ring, then suddenly a cackle. It was an evil cackle. A cackle so heartless, so ruthless, it sank into her heart and tugged at her soul. Suddenly chains swirled around Jessi chaining her in place as a shadowy figure appeared.

This vision of her's faded away and light was returning. It was adding up in her mind, the dots were connecting. She almost had it.

The shadow figure was Yami Bakura. a former tomb Theif, who as punishment was sealed inside the Millennium ring. Then everything dawned on him. On who this girl might be, a creepy smile spread across his lips.

Jessi woke in a cold sweat, feeling something heavy around her neck. Jessi looked down and saw the Millennium ring from her dream. Jessi then noticed on her desk was a new Duel disk similiar to the one Seto Kaiba was currently sporting and a deck box with a new deck inside it.

Jessi smiled as the Millennium ring began to glow.


	2. Jack Atlas the king of nothing

How was it her fault? All she had wanted was to meet some of her duelling idols. Yet she was kade to feel like shit.

"You Fucking bitch, Do you know who i am?" The duellist legends words still rang in her ears. Jessi had not only rushed in to meet her idols but had crossed paths with one of the biggest dicks in duelling history

He and friend still argued.

"Come on bro let it go –"

"I don't care, Crow! This bitch want trouble!, Now she's got trouble!"

"This bitch? Did you just call one of your fans a bitch?"

"This bitch isnt one of my fans Crow! Not anymore she's Not " Jack growled.

"Right, Ok so let it go mr next duel king."

Crow sighed.

"Fine. Keep being so bloody stubborn. But I want her out of my face."

"Keep using this tone Jack and youll make plenty of fans."

Jessi who had been quiet this whole time, looked up along with the astral projection of Yami Bakura in her new form to see Yusei Fudo walk up.

" Whats it to you Yusei?" Jack snarled.

" Jack your acting like an ass" Yusei replied

" The following announcement is paid by the Kaiba corporation."

Everyone stops.

Everyone .

Jessi looks around. All the people, are staring up at the big screens. Nothing moves and nothing makes a sound. Suddenly the screens switch from the Kaiba corp logo to a man with brown hair, wearing his signature white kc jacket.

" Attention Duellists, you already know who i am but for those who dont. I am Seto Kaiba and im here to announce my new Duel Monsters Tournament starting soon. The Seto Kaiba invitational, how do you get invited you ask? Simple There are two options win the battle city tournament or win the Duel academy grand prix, oh and if your a legendary duelist except for Wheeler your already entered that is all."

Next to Jessi, crackles a pillar of purple flame.

What the hell is that? What's happening? Jessi takes a step away, and the flames grow. As her panic rises, the fire twists itself into a humanoid form.

A rush of heat spreads over Jessi's face, as flames arch and flourish.

"I am you now" The words pulse through her like a heartbeat and a warmth spreads through her chest. She lets out the breath she's been holding, and settles. She regards the figure with calm eyes. The corners of her mouth twitch upward.

In a single, brief moment, the flames break to reveal a clear image of Jessi's face. The grin this woman wears is wide and sinister; the smile of a maniac. Her eyes are bright purple and wild.

Then the image is gone. Jessi blinks. Sound has returned in a mad wave and the people - frozen not a moment ago - move as if they'd been uninterrupted.

"Hey kid!" Jessi turns and finds Jack Atlas scowling at her. "Go fuck off already."

Jessi leaves and heads to the station, her posture stooped, her eyes on the ground. She feels dejected, while Yami Bakura smirks her classic smirk.


	3. Duel academy grand prix

Warning: Strong sexual content. Mature readers only.

Jessi's first impression of Duel academy island was awe in the old sense of the word. The academy was impressive, the noise overwhelming, the myriad of scents and colors assaulting her senses… And the people. So many people walking around like ants in an anthill.

Jessi had spent the last few days on the island getting ready for the Grand Leix. Her mind kept replaying the interaction with the legendary Jack Atlas in her head and the bitter taste of shame hadn't left her. Suddenly the Millennium ring began to gloe

Jessi screamed. Pain soared through her body, purple light engulfing her veins, her flesh, her bones. She screamed and she thrashed. When the pain faded, a grin appeared on her face " Thats better...wait a mintue" Yami Jessi said as she glanced in the mirror seeing her long pink hair with purple bang and feminine body " So im female now?".

Soon Yami Jessi lay on her bed with her eyes clenched shut and her bright blue skinny jeans and underwear around her ankles. "Oh " she moaned as she pleasured herself her fingers moving in and out of her sex. Thinking about Mak would made her have to relive her sexual tension. "Oh right there baby," she moaned shoving her fingers in deeper faster "OH Mai!"

A day later Jessi walks into the Duel academy building where they're a few duels going on and one just finishing.

" Please. I will give you any of my cards, except that!" The boy begged.

"Nee, nee, nee," laughed the middle guy. The one next to him was short,and wore black pants, a red shirt . He also had gold eyeglasses, freckles over his face, and cowslip green hair. His eyeglasses were shaped of some kind of insect.

"Sorry, kid, give me your Red-Eyes!"

"No way! I got this from my Dad! It's my most important card in my whole Deck!" The boy defended.

"That won't do, kid. The rule is rule. You lost the Duel, you give me the card," Weevil claimed.

"Duel?" Jessi repeated. She hen walked over to the commotion.

"Did you say Duel?"

"Yeah, and who the heck are you?" Weevil asked in annoyed tone.

"Well, I couldn't help hearing, but it sounds like to me that you guys were bullying this poor kid. Saying things like you want his card," Jessi explained.

"Well, yes. This boy here lost to me in a Duel, betting on his Red Eyes Black Dragon, one of the rarest cards I am looking for to add back in Rex's collection," Weevil said.

"I see," Jessi wondered. "How about I give you a better deal?"

"Better deal?" Weevil repeated.

"Yeah! Let's have a Duel, better yet! A Battle Royale! If any one of you two win, you can have this kid's Red Eyes, and my blue eyes white dragon," Jessi proposed.

"That's ridiculous!" Rex exclaimed in shock.

Weevil smirked. "Interesting. Very well then. I accept your little deal. I don't know what you use, but as a punishment for getting involved, you will be depressed I will beat you in the most humiliating way!"

"Then, let's Duel! But, If win, you leave the kid the alone, OK?" Jessi said with a wink.

"Agree," Weevil said as he smirked, along with Rex .

"Heh" Yami Jessi took over and activated her Duel Disk. The color of the disk was Magenta.

"Deck set!" She inserted her Deck into the slot.

While Yami Jessi's Duel was starting, Crowler looked as Pegasus and Set Kaiba walked in

"Sir we got an interesting duel starting," said a worker. All the workers were dressed in blue uniform.

"Its Weevil underwood and Rex Raptor vs some kid thats entered the tournament!"

"Weevil! Him again!" Said Crowler.

"A two on one?!" Kaiba asked

"I wonder what kind of Duel he will show this time!"

"Sir! broadcast his Duel. Should we do it or not?" The female worker asked Crowler.

" Absolutely not"

"Oh come now Crowler-boy" Pegasus relied

" We will broadcast this Duel!" Kaiba ordered

"Yes sir!" The female worker began typing things on the computer very quickly. She pressed the Enter button, and when she did, every TV, computers, and Smart Devices with monitor screen started broadcasting the Duel on-live. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and watched the screen.

""Nee, nee, nee! Ready to lose!?" Weevile said.

"Ready or not, I'm gonna win either way," Yami Jessi replied.

Rex grunted. "Tch! You better be prepared! I don't care who you are. You're gonna lose"

"Yeah!" Both exclaimed, pumping their fist in the air.

"Then, let's start! Since we are doing Battle Royale, you guys know the rules, right?" Yami Jessi asked.

"Allow me " the announcer shouted. "Here the rules, for those who dont know! In Battle Royale, each Duelist can't allow to draw their card on their first turn. The one who asks to Duel goes first, and the it goes Jessi, Weevil, Rex Jessi" the announcer explained.

"Got it!" Jessi replied with a smile.

Jessi ( JK): 4000 LP

Rex Raptor: 4000 LP

Weevil Underwood: 4000 LP

"OK, so since I am the first, I can't draw a card," Jessi said.

Yami Jessi picked one of the cards in her hand. "I Normal Summon my Elemental Hero Bubble,an in attack position.

Elemental hero Bubbleman- Level 4, Water, Warrior, /Effect 700 ATK, 700 DEF.

"Next, I set a card face-down, and end my turn," she finished.

"That's it! You got to be kidding me!" Weevil laughed as Rex also laughed. "Pathetic! Don't you know that you can take damage if you place a monster in Attack Position? If we summon a monster with higher attack, that stupid princess of yours will be destroyed!"

"Oh! You're right!" Yami Jessi mocked.

"Too late for that!" Weevil remarked. "My turn! I draw!"

He drew his card, making a total of six cards in his hands. "First, I play the Spell Card, Graceful Charity! With this, I draw five cards and discard three!"

He just did that. "You just wasted a lot of cards in your hand?," Yami Jessi stated.

"Oh, you'll see why," Weevil replied with a smirk. "Next, I activate my Neddle worm's effect sent via Graceful Charity!"

Meanwhile, Crowler, Pegasus and Kaiba were watching the Duel. "That guy Weevil up to his old tricks!" Pegasus exclaimed. "This Jessi is in trouble!"

"When this card is sent to the Graveayard by card effect, I can add A great moth to my hand Now, I have five in my hands," he said as he added one. "Also, I activate Laval Moth's effect that was also sent to the Graveyard via Graceful Charity's effect! I can Special Summon Petit Moth in Defense position!"

On his side, a small worm red eyes appeared. "Then, I activate the Spell Card, Flip-O-Rama!" It showed a hand flipping pages back and forth, making an image on both page synchronize and moving, like an animation. "When this card is activated, I can add 1 Spell or Trap Card in my Deck to my hand! I add this one!" He added a particular Spell Card, which he showed to Yami Jessi although showing a relaxed expression. "And I will activate the Spell Card I just added; Cocoon of evolution! With this Equip Spell, I can equip it to Petit Moth and in can tribute it!"

A glowing yellow aura glowed over Petit moth's body. "Come forth! Perfectly ultimate Great Moth!"

A giant green moth hovered above the field, but Yami Jessi didn't look scared at all.

"It's time to attack! I declare my ace monster, Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth to destroy that puny monster of yours! Poison mist!" The giant moth flapped its wings and purple wind struck Princezsin and then turned into sparkles.

Jessi's LP: 2400

"Good job!" Rex said.

Weevil adjusted his glasses. "Thank you."

"Thank you, too." They looked at Yami Jessi with confused expression. "Thanks to you, I can activate my monster's effect!"

"What!?" The duo gasped shockingly.

"You see thanks to Bubbleman being in the graveyard i get to draw two cards, i have no monsters on my side of the field which means i get to activate this trap cars D Signal allowing me to sum,on destiny hero Doomguy to the field, a guy resembling spwan appeared, next i use gift of the mystic elf, I gain 500 Life Points .

Jessi's LP: 2400 + 500 = 2900

Weevil grunted. "Tch. Fine. I will just end my turn here," Weevil decided. "You cant beat us in a duel!"

"Let's see about that!" Yami Jessi smirked.

"My turn, I draw!" Yami Jessi drew her card, and thought about a plan. "Im about to lock this down"

"I activate my spell card Clockwork prison, Then, I switch my Destiny hero Doomguy to Defense Position and then, I end my turn," Yami Jessi quickly finished with her first monster changing to defense position.

"Ha! That's all you can do? Pathetic!" Weevil mocked her . "Rex, summon your strongest monster and end this"

"No probs!" Rex, complied. "I draw!"

"I summon Tyran !" A silver ti t rex appeared "Synchro Summon! Level 9! Tyanr lord Tryranno!" The strongest dinosaur Rex had a big massive T rex with battle armour appeared with a huge. roar.

"Oooh! So you can Synchro Summon!" Yami Jessi awed.

"That's right!" Rex replied. "It's your funeral, man! I declare Tyran lord tyranno attack!" Tyranno jumped into the air and had its swords in the front, targeting at Doomguy.

"Not so fast! I activate the Normal Trap Card, Eternal dread!" Her set card revealed to be a Trap Card.

"A Trap!?" Rex gasped.

"That's right! Since Weevil had a stand by phase a d so did i this card allows me to place the final two counters on Clockwork prison so now i take no battle damage.

"Well, it doesn't matter!" Weevil countered. "I will still destroy it by making Perfectly Ultimate Great moth attack next!"

His ace Monster moved forward and despites its size, it moved very quickly, and ate Doomguy and destroyed it.

Jessi's LP: 2900-1400 =

" I end my turn " Rex said.

Yami Jessi drew, I play the Quick-Play Spell, Return of Destiny!" The said Spell showed " This returns Doomguy and Bubbleman to the field allowing me to tribute them and summon Destiny Hero Plasma, and since Bubbleman is sent to the graveyard i get to draw two more cards, I activate Card demise and i send one card to the graveyard, this allows me to activate Plasma's effect by equipijg that monster to Plasma he gains that monsters attack onto his own " Yami Jessi grinned wide " And that card is my Blue eyes white dragon!"

Destiny hero Plasma 1800 atk + 3000 atk = 4800 atk

" Lastly i activate my spell card rush attack allowing me to attack twice "

"Nnnooooooooo!" Rex screamed as his Life Points went down

Rex's LP: 0

"How can this haapppppppeeeeeenn!? Weevil got blasted away.

Weevil's LP: 0

Jessi WINS

Everyone who was watching was silence at first, but few seconds later, they cheered at the top of their lung.

"Well, that was the one of the most amazing duels I've ever saw," Pegasus said. "What do you think, Kaiba-boy?"

"Hmph. It wasn't bad, but I finally understand what you meant by he is…flashy." Crowler sneered

" Send her an invite"

Jessi waved her hand.


	4. Kaiba grand championship finals

Domino City has the most advanced network system developed by a company called KaibaCorp. The latest VR technology, Duel Links, taking the technology already created by SOL Technology, Duel Links created a whole new way of Dueling; VR Dueling. Duelists use this world of virtual reality, Duel Links to become an avatar and enter this world to Duel. Some Duelists becomes famous among the VR community, calling themselves what's known as "Charismatic Duelist". Not only a new type of Dueling is born, but the traditional Dueling Field format and rules have also changed due to the emergence of new type of Summoning called "Link Summon". New summon, new way of Dueling, new generations of Duelists, what a fascinating world to live in!

However, Seto Kaiba a legendary Duellist and current CEO of KaibaCorp had taken his Kaibacorp Grand championship and modified it, now he was looking at his new Duel Links as the standard of duelling.

It had been six weeks since Seto Kaiba announced his tournament. Now he was finally hosting the Qualifiers for it. Jessi had moved through the ranks and was in the final match of the tournament. However Jessi wasnt expecting who her opponent was going to be.

"No way! Look who it is!" Jack Atlas said. "This is going to be easy."

"Yea?" Jessi said not really paying attention to him.

"Well, I couldn't help seeing your wearing a thing like that Muto kid does," Jsck explained. "How about a deal?"

"A deal?" Jessi repeated.

"Yeah! If i win i get that thing of yours," Jack proposed.

"What!" Jessi exclaimed in shock.

Jack smirked. " Well after i beat you your not going to need it!"

"Then, let's Duel! " Jessi said with a wink.

"Agreed," Jack said as he smirked.

The Kaibacorp main HQ building. Kaiba stood in the main control room.

"Dueling is initiating!," said a worker.

" Broadcast the Duel!" Kaiba ordered

"Yes sir!" The female worker began typing things on the computer very quickly. "Broadcasting Duel!"

She pressed the Enter button, and when she did, every TV, computers, and Smart Devices with monitor screen started broadcasting the Duel on-live. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and watched the screen.

"Ready to lose!?" Jack Atlas said.

"I'm gonna win," Jessi replied.

Jack grunted.

Jessi : 4000 LP

Jack Atlas: 4000 LP

"OK, so since I am the first, I can't draw a card," Jessi said.

Jessi picked one of the cards in her hand. "I Normal Summon my Stack Reviver!" The first monster appeared, and this one looked like Wroughtweiler, but its body is silver.

Stack Reviver-Level 1, LIGHT, Cyverse/Effect, 600 ATK, 100 DEF.

"Next, I set a card face-down, and end my turn," she finished.

"That's it! You got to be kidding me!" Jack laughed. "Pathetic! Don't you know that you can take damage if you place a monster in Attack Position? If we summon a monster with higher attack, that stupid robot dog of yours will be destroyed!"

"You're right!" Jessi replied.

"Too late for that!" Jack remarked. "My turn! I draw!"

He drew his card, making a total of six cards in his hands. "First, I play the Spell Card, Graceful Charity! With this, I draw five cards and discard three!"

He just did that. "Why would you do that? You just wasted a lot of cards in your hand," Jessi stated.

"Oh, you'll see why," Jack replied with a smirk. "Next, I activate my Shaddoll Beast's effect sent via Graceful Charity!"

"When this card is sent to the Graveayard by card effect, I can draw 1 card! Now, I have five in my hands," he said as he added one. "Also, I Special Summon Shadoll Flaco in face-down Defense position!"

"Then, I activate the Spell Card, Reveal ! When this card is activated, I can Flip Summon a monster even when I set it in face-down. I flip summon my Shaddoll Falco on the field!"

The dark puppet bird appeared as it tweeted for battles. "Then, I activate its flip effect!"

"Flip effect!?" Jessi gasped.

"When Shaddol Falco is Flip Summoned, I can add 1 Spell or Trap Card in my Deck to my hand! I add this one!" He added a particular Spell Card, "It's time to attack! I declare my ace monster destroy that puny monster of yours! Thread of Deception!" The tiny bird pulled out her strings and used the strings to tie up Stack Reviver. It cried when the strings tightened it, and then turned into sparkles.

Jessi's LP: 2400

"I will just end my turn here," Jack decided. "No matter what, you won't win!"

"Let's see about that!" Jessi replied as she smiled courageously.


	5. Kc grand prix winner

"My turn, I draw!" Jessi drew her card. "Im about to lock this down"

"I activate my spell card Clockwork prison, Then, I special Summon Linkslayer in Defense Position and then, I end my turn," Jessi quickly finished with her first monster changing to defense position.

"Ha! That's all you can do? Pathetic!" Jack mocked her . "Im going to end this"

"I draw" Jack said

"I summon Junktron !" A silver and orange robot appeared "Synchro Summon! Level 9! Black Dragon Red Arch Fiend!" The strongest card Jack had a big massive red and black appeared with a huge. roar.

"I forgot you Synchro Summon!" Jessi awed.

"That's right!" Jack replied. "It's your funeral, man! I declare Black Dragon Red Arch fiend attack!" The black dragon jumped into the air and had its jaw open in the front, targeting at Linkslayer.

"Not so fast! I activate the Normal Trap Card, Eternal dread!" Her set card revealed to be a Trap Card.

"A Trap!?" Jack gasped.

"That's right! Since we both had a stand by phase a d so did i this card allows me to place the final two counters on Clockwork prison so now i take no battle damage.

"Well, it doesn't matter!" Jack countered. "I will still destroy it next turn!. I end my turn."

Jessi drew, I play the Quick-Play Spell, Return of Destiny!" The said Spell showed " This returns Stack Reviver to the field allowing me to tribute them and Link summon Binary Talker, I activate Binary Talker's effect, when its summoned it destroys one monster and yours being the only one on the field " Jessi grinned wide.

"Lastly due to Binary Talker destroying your monster you take da,age equal to half its attack "

"Nnnooooooooo!" Jack screamed as his Life Points went down

Jack's LP: 0

Jessi WINS

Everyone who was watching was silence at first, but few seconds later, they cheered at the top of their lung.

Jessi waved her hand. Suddenly Jack's fist connected with her face, Jessi hit the ground with a thud. Jack grabbed Jessi's deck and ripped the Millennium ring from her neck and fled, in hes rush he dropped Binary Talker. Jessi bruised just stared down at the card, her only remaining card.


	6. New deck and Family bonds revealed

Jessi had spent the last few days in a depressive funk. Her mind kept replaying the battle in her head and the bitter taste of shame hadn't left her.

How could she? How could she still call herself a duellist after that?

Jessi Stood before the Kaibacorp building's maw. A break in the chain-link fence that surrounds it is capped with a large sign that reads, 'Kaibacorp.'

Jessi feels something churn inside her, " How can i face him now?" but before Jessi can think, Jessi hears a voice that breaks her from her thoughts.

"You!" It is loud and gruff. "Why aren't you inside yet?"

Jessi blinks and looks up into the face of a man dressed in a suit.

"Roland" Jessi manages.

"Hes wainting!" Roland shouts. He reaches out, grabs Jessi by the shoulder, and hauls her towards the entrance.

"St-stop!" Jessi shouts. "Please, I can't!"

"You have to," Roland replies, and then they are through Kaibacorp's doors.

Beyond a simple lobby where a receptionist, cleaned its nails, is a massive floor almost beautiful in its horror.

Seto Kaiba's CEO's office, a corporate lounge. Near the entrance, sit two blue eyes statues. Along the far wall are enormous windows looking out onto the Domino City skyline. A few couches lay scattered around. At the far end of the room is a wide wooden desk, the kind one would expect an executive to have.

When Roland brings Jessi into Kaiba's office, they find Seto seated. His eyes are stern. And a sad look on his face.

He gives Roland a glance and once he's left, and says, "You failed"

Jessi looks down.

" You won the duel but you had not only your deck but that stupid thing known as the Millennium ring stolen " Kaiba scorns.

" Im dropping you from the tournament!"

The words still rang in her ears. Jessi looked down at her last cards left from her old deck the Blues eyes white dragon and the Binary Talker.

" Dad you cant..." but she was cut off

" I can and i have " Kaiba replied " You dont even have a deck."

How was it her fault? Jack Atlas had stolen everything from her. Yet she was kade to feel like shit.

"Kaiba-boy i believe i can help Kaiba-girl."

Jessi who had been quiet this whole time, looked up along with Seto Kaiba to see Maximillion Pegasus walk up.

" Whats it to you Pegasus?" Kaiba said.

" Well Kaiba-boy you see i just have to happen to have a deck Archetype i need tested i guess " Pegasus replied

" What kind of Archtype?"

" Its a cyber blue eyes deck"

Everyone stops.

Everyone .

Jessi looks around, Kaiba nods " Ok " he says, Jessi smiles. Kaiba walks over and takes her Duel Disk of her left forearm it was similar to his, he them attaches one that is a standard Vrains Duel disk and connects it to whats left of Jessi's Duel Disk.

" Your gonna need a new Duel Disk for Duel Links this one will be better for you, now when you can log in and get everything set up ok" Kaiba says more fatherly.

" No problem dad and thank you mr Pegasus" Jessi says

" Yea thanks Pegasus"

Pegasus smiles " My pleasure Kaiba-girl" he then hands the deck to Jessi, Jessi looks at her new cards " Whoa its got some of Dad's card with some new monsters " Jessi says in awe

"Kaiba!" Jessi turns and finds Joey Wheeler storming through the door . "Jessi, Pegasus please leave us."

Jessi leaves and heads to the station, she smirks her classic smirk. Pegasus walks back into Kaiba's office.

" She doesnt know does she Kaib-boy?"

" No"


	7. Into VRAINS

[STATUS: LOGGING IN… LOGGED ON]

[ENABLING VRAINS LINK… VRAINS LINK ENABLED]

[AUTHORIZATION REQUIRED… ACCESS GRANTED, WELCOME: JESSI NOIRE]

[SYNCHRONIZING… SYNCHRONIZING COMPLETE]

[INTO VRAINS]

Jessi looks around the main hub of Duel Links as a hologram of Seto Kaiba appears. Jessi looks on awe as it stops staticing.

" Duelist's welcome Duel Links. Kaibacorp and SOL Technologies have partnered together to create is virtual world .. However thats not why im streaming this ."

" As know the next Kaibacorp Grand Championship will be held in here, However I'm pleased to announce that with SOL Technologies there will he a circuit of duel monsters championship with the final championship the Duelist Kingdom championship will be held on Duelist Kingdom and the winner will face the legendary Yugi Muto in a duel for the title of King of games *beeping suddenly goes off*

"What the…"

" Jessi "

Jessi looks at the holo Kaiba.

"I' have a gift for you…."

Jessi looks as a little A.I. Appears it has cat ears and a tail. " Most if not every duelist in VRAINS has what they call A.I. So i had one specially made for you this is Digital Emoji Memory Intelligence " Holo Kaiba says as the a.i. Waves at Jessi

" Ill call you Demi " Jessi says as the ai sits on her shoulder.

" I have to go Kaiba out"

[SIGNED OUT…]

Jessi smiled this was going to be a lot of fun.


	8. Former Champ Hunter

SCCREEECH!

RRUUUUMMMBBBLLLEEE~~~~~

The duel runner turned and thundered down the Kaiba Dome track in Duel Links. Jessi was riding a Duel runner that coloured Pink and Blue.

" This is harder to ride then my normal hoverboard " Jessi said,

" Your doing fine Lady Jessi" Demi said appearing on the duel disk like most a.i. do.

"Now level three Junk Synchron tunes with my two level one Flaming skulls." Hunter grinned as Junk Synchron became three green rings and the Flaming skulls became two stars.

(LV: 3 + 2 = 5)

"Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Knightmare Scarecrow !"

A zombie scarecrow appeared ready to fight.

Knightmare Scarecrow

Dark Type

Level 5

Warrior/Synchro

ATK: 2300

DEF: 1300

"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

If this card is Synchro Summoned: It gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 or lower monsters you control.

"Now with that done, I could attack but I think I'll wait a turn." Hunter mentioned. "Your move."

Jessi grinned.

Jessi: 2500

Hunter: 4000

Jessi drew as she looked as she smiled.

"Something tells me that smile isn't good for me." Hunter admitted.

"Well now I'll summon the Tuner Monster, Backup Secretary!" Jessi called as as a purple and black woman appeared.

Backup Secretary

Light Type

Level 3

Cyberverse/Tuner

ATK: 1400

DEF: 200

"And there's the bad thing." Hunter frowned.

"Now level 3 Backup Secretary tunes level 4 Linkslayer!" Jessi called as the two monsters flew up.

(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)

"Power of the internet ! Link Summon! Tri-Gate Wizard!"

Tri-Gate Wizard appeared in place.

"And next up Tri-Gate's ability now kicks in."

"I might lose this one." Hunter admitted with a chuckle.

"And now Tri-Gate attack Knightmare Scarecrow!" Jessi called as her Link charged.

Hunter grinned. "Sorry, but Scrap-Iron Scarecrow says otherwise."

Scrap-Iron Scarecrow

Normal Trap Card

When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, also, after that, Set this card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Tri-Gate's blast struck the scarecrow.

"Ah man you always have a trap" Jessi smiled.

"What can I say, it comes in handy." Hunter grinned.

Jessi nodded in agreement. "Well done Lady Jessi."

Jessi: 2500

Hunter: 4000

"My move again." Hunter mentioned drawing his card. "To be honest girly, given where we are now there's only one way to change things, so first I'll summon another Flaming Skull in Defense mode, you know what that means"

Jessi: 1500

" And now ill have Knightmare finish this "

The Scarecrow charged.

"Trap card, Storming Mirror Force!" Jessi called.

"Curse you" Hunter seethed as his monsters vanished. " I end my turn."

Jessi drew only to smile. "Sorry Hunter, but the duel's over."

"Well before you do that I play my face-down. Jar of Greed. This allows me to draw 1 card." Hunter said drawing.

Jessi nodded. "Well I'll equip Tri-Gate Wizard with Dark Burning Attack, and since I played a spell Tri-Gate gains 1000 attack points the next time he battles."

Tri-Gate Wizard: (ATK: 2800 + 1000 = 3800)

Hunter took the damage. (Hunter: 0600)

Jessi grinned. "But Don't forget about Dark Burning Attack."

Hunter smiled. "Since you attacked i take half the attack points of Tri-Gate as direct damage."

Hunter: 0000

Jessi: 1500

Jessi wins the duel!

"Good duel Hunter." Jessi smiled.

Hunter chuckled.

"Well done girly, only two people have beaten me before." Hunter admitted.

" Yep Jack Atlas and the legendary Yusei Fudo." Jessi smiled.

" Well done Lady Jessi" Demi said appearing on her duel disk, Jessi smiled

" Thanks Demi im glad i have you to help me, but next time im using my hoverboard " Jessi said, causing Hunter to laugh.


	9. Fortune Cup Failure

Jessi was getting her Deck ready.

"Welcome everyone to the Fortune Cup Sponsored by Kaibacorp and for the first tome SOL Technologies! I hope you all are excited because I sure am!" The MC announced.

The crowd watching erupted into cheers.

"That's what I like to hear! And now everyone take a close look for the Master of the Faster, Jack Atlas taking the loop!" The MC announced.

As the MC said that Jack raced out onto the track.

The crowd cheered as he done this.

"As you may or may not know the prize of winning the Fortune Cup is a shot at dueling the King of Turbo Dueling himself!" The MC declared. "Who will have a chance we don't know but let's find out!"

"Let's hope at least one of these Duelists can give me a challenge." Jack smirked.

"And we'll start with the match, Jessi Noire going up against the legndary Akiza Izinski." the MC announced.

As he said this Jessi's picture along with a picture of a crimson hair girl with brown eyes.

Jessi nodded as she, and this Akiza stepped to the field for the match. Akiza glared at Jessi . Jessi looked a bit surprised at this but got this feeling that Akiza is a bit familiar. "Uh... Have we met?"

"What if we have, it doesn't change a thing." Akiza stated coldly activating her Duel Disc.

Jessi looked surprised hearing this as she gets herself ready, Demi flew into Jessi's duel disk turning it frost blue and pink.

"Alright Duelists get ready, and... BEGIN!" The MC declared.

"DUEL!" Akiza and Jessi called together.

Jessi: 4000

Akiza: 4000

Let the duel begin!

Jessi drew first as she looked at her hand. 'Okay not a bad hand...'

"I'll start by summoning Stack Reviver!"

Her monster appeared it looks like a bunch of cubes stuck together forming a dog like creature.

Akiza just stared.

"Then I place 2 cards face-down." Jessi ended. "Your turn."

"I start with the spell Seed of Deception." Akiza started.

Seed of Deception

Quick-Play Spell Card

Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Plant-Type monster from your hand.

"This lets me summon a level two or lower plant type monster from my hand and I choose Phoenixian Seed."

A phoenix like seed appeared.

"Now I'll release my seed to summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis in attack mode." Akiza continued.

The seed grew into a Phoenix bird like plant cawing.

"Now I'll set two cards and attack your Vylon Cube." Akiza declared.

The bird caw before charging.

"Trap card open, Magical Hats !" Jessi cried.

"What?" Akiza questioned.

Vylon Cube retreated to the box as Kairi said, "This trap has turned your attack into a game of chance, pick a hat and if it has my monster then its destroyed, but if it doesn't them well you have three more turns of chance."

"Fine." Akiza replied.

" Pick a hat" Jessi said

" Far left. Akiza called.

Jessi grunted as Stack Reviver was shot out of the hat to which Akiza's monster moved, and struck it destroying it as Jessi grunted.

Jessi: 2600

"Now since my Amaryllis attacked it destroys itself and deals 800 points of damage." Akiza continued.

The plant shattered as small flames hit her as she grunted.

Jessi: 1800

"Now I set one monster and end my turn by banishing Phoenixian Seed to revive my Amaryllis in defense mode." Akiza ended.

The phoenix appeared again cawing as it crossed it's wings.

Jessi: 1800

Akiza: 4000

Jessi shook her head remarking, "Okay that wasn't planned."

" You can do this Lady Jessi" Demi said

Akiza just glared at her.

Jessi drew, "Okay I activate the spell card, Double Summon."

"Play whatever you want." Akiza told her.

Jessi said, "Well I'll be summoning Boot staggered and Linkslayer."

Both her monster appeared.

Akiza just watched coldly.

"Now level 3 Stella tunes level 4 Changer!" Jessi called as her two monsters flew up.

" Link Summon! Honeybot!"

Honeybot appeared ready in place.

Honeybot

Light Type

Level 7

Cyberverse/Link/Effect

ATK: 1900

Link -2

2 Cyberverse monsters

Any monster this card points to cannot be target by either player or destroyed in battle.

Akiza just watched calmly.

Jessi called, "Now Honeybot attack Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!"

Her Link monster charged at the monster.

Honeybot destroyed the monster as they took damage.

Akiza: 2200

Jessi: 1000

Lady Jessi your Life Points are dangerous low..." Demi said. "Okay your turn now."

"I draw, and reveal Lord Poison, and next I'll summon the Twilight Rose Knight tuner monster." Akiza stated.

A plant, and a warrior appeared in place.

"Now I'll tune Twilight Rose Knight with Lord Poison!" Akiza declared.

The two flew up as Rose Knight turned to 3 rings while Lord Poison turned to 4 stars.

(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza chanted as her dragon appeared roaring behind her.

Jessi looked at it amazed, Akiza glared at Jessi.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Honeybot!" Akiza declared. "Black Rose Flare!"

The dragon roared before firing a blast as Honeybot was destroyed.

Jessi: 0400

"I end my turn." Akiza stated coldly.

Jessi: 0400

Akiza: 2200

Kairi 3rd Turn:

"What got her sparked up?" Jessi said surprised before drawing, "Okay I start with my afce-down, Call of the Haunted!"

"This allows me to summon a monster from the graveyard! I summon Honeybot!"

Honeybot appeared.

Akiza glared at the monster.

"Next I summon Cyber Magician." Jessi continued as the magician appeared.

" I activate my spell backup" Jessi continued " This allows me to summon my Backup Secretary."

"Now Akiza I'll play even in your game!"

"What?" Akiza asked in shock.

" Link Summon! Level 7, Binary Talker!"

A purple version of Binary Sorceress wearing Decode Talker's armour appeared.

Binary Talker

ATK: 2800

With its appearance the Black Rose Dragon roared. Akiza clutched her arm. "I knew it was you."

Jessi looked shocked. " Wait i remember mo..."

Akiza glared at Jessi.

"Akiza... I'm sorry to do this to you." Jessi said sadly before calling, "Attack Binary Talker!"

Akiza smirked. "I activate my trap card Nature's Reflection!"

"Nature's what?" Jessi asked surprised.

"A trap that reflects the damage back to you." Akiza revealed.

Jessi looked shocked at this.

"Oh boy this isn't looking good for Jessi Noire!" The MC declared. "She had one shot to end the battle but now Akiza have counter-attacked with a card that deflects it back!"

Jessi could only watch as the trap struck her wiping out the last of her life points.

Jessi: 0000

Akiza: 1300

Akiza wins the duel!

"And with that Akiza advances to the next round!" The MC declared.

Akiza glared at Jessi before turning and walking off. Jessi looked devastated as she walked off the field.

"Everything will be ok Lady Jessi" Demi said. "We all lose sometime, it's ok.

Jessi nodded.


	10. Duel Academy Slifer Red

Duel Academy founded by Seto Kaiba on an island off the coast of Domino City. The academy has the most advanced network system developed by SOL Technology, which was improved on the Kaibacorp tech. The latest VR technology, VRAINS and Duel Links, created a whole new way of Dueling; VR Dueling. Duelists use this world of virtual reality, Link VRAINS to become an avatar and enter this world to Duel. Some Duelists becomes famous among the VR community, calling themselves what's known as "Charismatic Duelist". Not only a new type of Dueling is born, but the traditional Dueling Field format and rules have also changed due to the emergence of new type of Summoning called "Link Summon". New summon, new way of Dueling, the academy is for the new generations of Duelists.

However, not everything about this new world is all glory and peachy. A mysterious hacker group, The Big five have returned lead by the mysterious Armon, uses Dueling to hack Link VRAINS and aims to destroy a secret world deep within Link VRAINS, known as the "AI World". The Big Five only want one thing thats to steal bodies of duellists and return to the real world. Armon however wants something completely different, something called the legendary code. Let's us now enter….

Into the VRAINS!

"….Mfff, uwaaaah." Jessi yawned. She was lying on the grass at Duel Academy

She wears a black KC jacket, white shirt, jeans like Kaiba's battle city ones, and pair of brown shoes. She also wears a pair of pink and Blue headphones on her neck. Her hair is long and Magenta that spikes upward on the top with purple bangs and accents. Her eyes are brown.

"There she is!" Jessi turned around her head to the left, noticing two people. One was Chancellor of Duel Academy Dr Crowler and the other was Chazz Princeton"

"Oh, hello" Jessi said in lazy manner.

"Don't hello us !" Crowler said angrily.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm so-sorrie," Jessi replied .

"Yeah, You should," Crowler replied. "But, to be honest, your not responsibility anymore right Chazz?"

Jessi sighed and shook her head in annoyed tone.

"That's right, your in Slifer red as of now and i run the Silfer red!"

"Wait what your putting me in Slifer red?," Jessi said in shock.

" Dont worry we will get you a Slifer blazer when we get to the dorms."

Slifer dorms are luxurious on the inside and a dump on the outside. A lounge area . Near the entrance, A trophy case near the lounge area . Along the far wall are windows looking you can just see the Domino City skyline. A few couches lay scattered around. At the far end a Kitchen and eating area, next to that are stairs that lead to the bedrooms and at the far end a door.

" Since i returned to the Academy was placed in Slifer red ive been upgrading it my old living quarters is now the girls dorm area there is a private bath area for the girls " Chazz explained as he lead Jessi through the Slifer Dorms.

" Wow" Jessi replied

" Impressive Lady Jessi" Demi said from her duel disk, she was her eye mode.

"Stop! Please!" Chazz and Jessi stopped when they suddenly heard a cry for help. They both looked, and saw a young kid being bullied by three obelisk blue girls. The girls laughed as they pushed the Slifer girl to the ground before stepping on her cards. The girl looked as the lead bully picked up a card.

" No stop thats my red eyes it was given to me by my dad" she cried.

" Too bad " the bully said and proceeded to rip the card in half.

The Slifer girl sobbed as the the three bullies left. Chazz sighed.

" That happens a lot here come on" he said as he and Jessi went and comforted the crying girl.

" My-my-my dad's red eyes" the girl cried as Chazz picked up the destroyed card.

" It means a lot to you huh?" Chazz said, the girl nodded.

" He had to win it back from his best friend then when i was old enough he gave it to me " The girl replied.

" Lady Jessi " Demi called causing Jessi to look at her Duel disk " Yea Demi?" Jessi asked.

" Correct me if im wrong but dont you have two Red Eyes in your deck ?" Demi said

" I do " Jessi said.

Jessi proceeded to hand the girl her spare Red Eyes.

" Thank you uh..." The girl said

" Jessi Noire " Jessi smiled " And you are?"

" Celeste " The girl replied " Celeste Wheeler.


End file.
